Boy
by flippednique
Summary: Scorpious doesn't like it when his knowledge on potions and potions ingredients are questioned. It's enough that he subjected himself to be on the receiving end of a truth serum's valuable ingredient. "Are you single?"
1. Adopted

**Title: Adopted**

**Summary: When members of the Weasley/Potter clan come to realize that Scorpious and Albus were now ScorpiousandAlbus they bring it upon themselves to warn the young blonde on what he was to face dating their darling Albus.**

**AN: An alphabet's A-Z of Albus and Scorpious. **

* * *

"You're…"

"If I were you, I'd think about what to add after that if you value your life Albus Severus Potter."

"But…"

"I'd think rather _long_ and _hard_."

"Oh come on!" Albus threw his boyfriend for over two weeks a disgruntled look, his arm looping around Scorpious before settling against him as the train continued to mosey its way to King Cross's station. He gave actual effort into making his eyes seem as big as possible.

Scorpious rolled his own beautiful grey eyes at this, fully knowing that Albus was attempting to suck him into agreeing, which he would eventually. He just wanted to draw it out for as long as possible to keep his Gryffindor at the edge. There was nothing else like an agitated Albus.

"Please! Scor I'm begging you here. I know that our family's have had this weird rivalry and it's probably our supposed wants for immediate death wishes that we managed to get together without them knowing, but I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I have to spend my life dividing my time between my family and the love of my life."

Albus' lower lip trembled and his dazzling emerald eyes gleamed with unshed tears, which Scorpious knew was unintentional on his part. He raised a hand armed with a handkerchief for the sole purpose of wiping his tears away as they fell. He cherished the sight of Albus' cheeks turning pink.

"To answer, I think I'm quite comfortable meeting your parents…" Scorpious frowned; that didn't sound quite right. "Rather, I'm pleased to finally know just how big your family is. I've always been an only child and Christmas always tends to be dull."

Albus answered with a scoff, playfully rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "If spending two whole weeks in France is boring, then how am I ever going to have enough money in my pockets to keep you satisfied?"

"Easy there," Scorpious teased, glad that the mood finally lifted. "We're only fifth years after all. Fifteen isn't the age to start thinking of marriage and settling down. You never know, you might change your mind."

"I won't." Albus' answer was firm, his arm wrapping around Scorpious' waist as he rested his head against the blonde's neck. "Soon enough, I hope I'll never have to choose between family and you because maybe then you'll have been a part of my family already."

Scorpious stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Bring on the relatives then. I'll do my best to fit in."

"When you're as blonde as that, I don't think that will ever be possible."

_Adopted_

The moment they arrived, Albus had been pulled away from him, much to Scorpious' displeasure, though he tried to keep it from showing on his face, his host more or less noticed.

Harry had a slightly amused expression on his face as he helped haul their trunks into the house. He'd picked both up at the platform saying that everyone else was at the Burrow getting everything ready.

"James is having a panic attack, and it's hilarious to watch!" Louis Weasley had been the culprit as to Albus' disappearance. Apparently his about to be married brother had finally cracked under the strenuous pressure of choosing to marry after only a year being out of school.

"He and Teddy are happy." Albus told him sternly when he had noticed the cryptic look in Scorpious' eyes. "That's all that matters."

Scorpious had only looked away because the love in Albus' eyes had overwhelmed him. He never knew if he'd come to feel that possessive and defensive feeling over one's sibling simply because he knew he'd be an only child. It seemed to be a tradition in the Malfoy family to only have one succeeding heir, which might explain his sudden closing off towards the Potter/Weasley clan.

"I guess you'd like to meet everybody." Harry said awkwardly once their trunks had been taken to Albus' room. The Chosen One seemed to falter under the stare of the fifth year Slytherin before he managed to call out his inner Gryffindor and pulled out a stern face. "Scorpious, I know that you aren't like your Father, and I also know that he is a good man. As far as I got from Albus' stories of you, he's raised you well and so I trust that you won't hurt my son."

Scorpious held his breath after that, but Harry said no more. Relieved that that was all he got from his boyfriend's father, he drew out an exhale before nodding. "Of course."

"Right…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before the tense air disappeared. "You any good at Charms?"

"Outstanding."

"Good." Harry clapped him on the shoulder before leading him back to the yard where everyone was gathered, still working on getting everything perfect for James and Teddy's wedding.

Scorpious glanced up from where Harry was teaching him how to help levitate the tent and saw Albus beaming widely at him that he was getting along with his father before going back to helping his nearly hysterical brother.

_Adopted_

Confrontation from Harry might have been easy and Ginny had let him off the hook as well, but not without a stern talking to from the redhead that involved a nice story of how she'd managed to use _Reducto_ at a six feet tall Death Eater that had just been following orders and not dating her son without remorse.

It didn't take much for the message to be passed; _Hurt my son, and you get blasted into bits that not even your Father will be able to help you._

And that said something, for Draco was quite the Healer.

Once Ginny was sure she'd made her point quite clear, she hummed and wiped her hands dry before pulling out stuff from drawers then turned to Scorpious with a small smile. "Strawberry Shortcake good for you?"

_Adopted_

Molly Weasley was even subtler than her daughter, which Scorpious found intimidating. He'd expected a good tongue lashing from the woman who managed to kill his psychotic Great Aunt but found that she was quite civil when… well, always.

"Al has always been the nicest out of all of them, and I don't mean that in an insulting way." Molly chuckled warmly. "I love all my grand children, and Al has always been the easiest to hurt. He doesn't fight back unless roused and seeing as you've got him wrapped around your finger, as well as vice versa then hurting him will hurt you as well. He won't be harmed in your hands, I trust?"

All Scorpious could do was nod.

_Adopted_

"Scorpious!" The moment Teddy called for him, he wanted to deflate and float away. He'd been expecting this one a lot sooner since he had a brief taste of his cousin's anger towards the object of his affections but was surprised to turn on his heel to find Teddy hauling a rather pale looking James.

The blonde thought not to comment which was incredibly smart on his part. He knew that this was where hell began because the adults were expected to be civil, it wasn't like he was Voldemort's newest play thing, but the children were another story entirely.

"I came to talk to you about Al." Color came back to James, and the sight brought a deep red color to flake over Teddy's turquoise blue hair. So his cousin sent the eldest Potter to get his mind off of the wedding.

Brilliant.

"I don't care if he loves you. Contrary to many things, I love my baby brother a whole lot and he will always have my back. I don't care that he's so smitten with you, if you hurt him I will have at you with the rest of our family behind me." James drew in a sharp breath, his blue eyes narrowing. "Don't even think of messing with his head or playing with his heart. You're a Malfoy, and I've finally come to terms with accepting that, but bless your little blonde head because this has been the first time I've ever seen Al smile like that and I'd rather keep it that way."

Teddy chuckled at the paradox, wrapping an arm around his fiancé's waist. "What he means is, take care of Al."

_Adopted_

After being warned by five people, Scorpious expected more to come, and he wasn't really surprised or scared when Lily approached him next.

"Hey there." The youngest Potter seemed to be the most sane out of all of them, but like her siblings, that was only a front. She was like Fred Weasley reincarnated, which worried a few people but not really.

Lily handed over a plate with cookies and a glass of milk before settling down beside him against the base of the house. They had a view of the backyard where everyone had settled to playing a game of Quidditch since everything was finally done with and they could relax.

Scorpious nibbled at a cookie, mind drifting off as he waited patiently for Lily's words to throttle him like the rest of them, but was suddenly caught off guard when the young girl ruffled his hair.

"Don't look so surprised." Lily chided, tossing her black locks over her shoulder. "I know you love Al, and for me that's enough. He's also a tough guy so I don't think he'd appreciate me scaring off his first boyfriend, you know?"

Scorpious swallowed his mouthful of cookie before shrugging. Of course he didn't know, he was an only child.

Lily seemed to notice where his thoughts were going and sighed, sliding an arm over his neck. "It must be lonely being alone all the time."

"I'm not alone."

"Sure you aren't." Lily chuckled warmly. "Never mind that though. You have Al, and me, and Teddy, and James now."

Scorpious smiled and leaned against her, eyes swiftly following Al's form as he rounded off in his search for the snitch.

_Adopted_

Now that he'd gone through the Potters (and Molly Weasley) it was time to put his tact to the test; starting off with Rose.

The girl approached him when Lily made a quick escape for more cookies ("I didn't know you liked cookies that much!") with a heavy tome in her hands. There was a comfortable silence where Scorpious was content on watching his boyfriend on his broom.

"He cares a lot about you." Rose let out, her eyes glued to the heavy tome on her lap.

"I care about him too."

"Mhmm…" Rose mumbled absent mindedly before she cocked her head a bit and said. "Do you think it'd be wise to pursue Herbology? Personally I think I wouldn't have anything to do with the plants but there's so much to learn…"

Scorpious found himself completely engaged in conversation with the Gryffindor without even realizing it. By the time the sun had nearly set and Al had won them the choice for dinner he hadn't even realized Rose had closed her book.

"It's hard to believe that we've been school mates for five years," Rose mumbled as they sauntered inside the burrow, grinning slyly. "I wanted to get to know you before I passed my verdict."

Scorpious paused, slightly tensed.

"I approve of you Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy." Rose giggled at the way he froze. "Yup. Al said you hated your full name."

"I'm not an insect."

"That, my friend you most certainly aren't."

_Adopted_

Louis Weasley was another thing coming compared to Rose, but Scorpious sucked it up and sat across from the part Veela blonde who seemed to find it amusing grilling him with sharp dark blue eyes.

Al sat beside him, with Rose at his other side and conversation went around the table as the family had dinner. James and Teddy were practically shining with colors, literally since one of them was a Metamorphmagus and nobody could stop talking about the wedding.

"Like the Shortcake?" Louis inquired as he stabbed at the triangle on his plate. Scorpious nodded his head and attempted to remain quiet so as to not disrupt the conversation.

He didn't really know Louis that well, despite going to the same school as him for five years, just like Rose. The moment Al sprung it on his cousins though, Louis had been the first one to come at him with his wand drawn out.

A sly kick from underneath the table reopened that certain event's conversation.

_"if you wanna have kids after you're done with my cousin, you better not ever be done with my cousin."_

Scorpious stabbed at his own dessert, nodding his head. The warning was still deep in his mind.

_Adopted_

Getting into bed that day was harder than he thought, since he couldn't keep still. Scorpious was sure James or Louis would pop up in the middle of the night and find him with his arms wrapped around Al and would personally skin him alive.

His boyfriend found this amusing.

"Thank you." Al whispered when they were under the covers. "You did so well coming here and getting to know them."

"It's nice." Scorpious admitted. "They're all quite welcoming after a few words, Lily especially."

"Well, that's an up when you're dating me." Al grinned. "You get adopted into the family."

"I like this particular perk." Scorpious murmured. "It might even help you get over the trauma you'll get when I introduce you to my family."

Scorpious shifted when Al froze up. He stared at his boyfriend for a moment who seemed intent on not moving.

"What's wrong Al?"

"This is so not fair."

"What?" Scorpious couldn't stop the disbelief in his voice.

Al lowered himself deeper into his boyfriend's arms and buried his face into his chest. "You get to go through a dozen Potters and Weasleys, but I have to go through Draco Malfoy."

Scorpious thought for a moment.

"Merlin- stop grinning like that Scorp!"

Now he knew why Al couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't wait for his boyfriend to meet his family.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you guys liked it and I know it was sort of redundant because honestly, how many ways can one threaten one's son/daughter/sibling's boyfriend/girlfriend? **

**B stands for Boy**


	2. Boy

**Title: Boy**

**Summary: Scorpious doesn't like it when his knowledge on potions and potions ingredients are questioned. It's enough that he subjected himself to be on the receiving end of a truth serum's valuable ingredient. "Are you single?"**

**AN: An alphabet's A-Z of Albus and Scorpious.**

* * *

Lysander Scammander just wanted to banish Professor Slughorn to the fiery pits of hell. What was with that man and pairing up highly incompatible students? Granted, he just barely scraped an A on his OWLs for Potions, he didn't deserve to be paired up with such a partner.

It was nothing personal, his grudge against the Malfoy heir. There was just something about him that Lysander didn't like. Like the way he was so silent he could pretend he was working on the potion all by himself.

He could be a tiny bit thankful to Professor Slughorn though because the shorter blonde knew his Potions and was one of the best in their year, rivaling Rose Weasley and Albus Potter at most of their subjects.

"You better add the flax now." Scorpious broke off Lysander's train of thought and peered into their cauldron that was simmering quite nicely. He raised a hand that held a small vial that contained prickly looking leaves that left him dubious.

"Are you sure that those are flaxen leaves?" Lysander took the vial in his hand but refused to dunk it into the cauldron. Potions master or not, people made mistake and he wouldn't put it past a Malfoy to not want to purposely sabotage their nearly done potion.

The other blonde's eyes narrowed at him, sterling silver smoldering with distaste. He most obviously did not like being questioned about Potions.

"I'm pretty sure I know my potion ingredient." Scorpious deadpanned.

"It doesn't look like flaxen leaves to me." Insisted Lysander, because they truly didn't. They had enough time to mess about, but they wouldn't have enough to restart the potion. Better safe than sorry.

Scorpious glared at him before snatching the vial out of his hands. He took a deep breath and then let it out before meeting Lysander's gaze. "Ask me something."

"What?"

"Flaxen leaves are in this potion to induce the person to tell the truth. It's what makes the truth serum work." Scorpious said. "Ask me something."

"Uhh…" Lysander continued to stir the potion, not really thinking about what he would ask. He didn't even know it Scorpious was telling the truth regardless if that truly was what flaxen leaves did. "Are you single?"

"No."

Lysander stopped stirring. "No?"

"… No." Scorpious bit his lips, his eyes glazing over and conveying that he seriously regretted taking a whiff of the flaxen leaves.

"Oh?" Lysander pulled forth a burst of Gryffindor courage he did not know he had. "Who's the latest conquest?"

"Not a conquest." Scorpious was obviously trying to fight the effect of the leaves, one of his hands moving to shove the vial towards Lysander, the other pinching his arm to get himself to shut up.

"A boyfriend then?" Lysander grinned, taking the vial and hoping to high Merlin that Malfoy wouldn't kill him.

"Yes. It's our anniversary today." Lysander's eyes widened and Scorpious smacked a hand over his mouth. No matter how undignified that had been for a Malfoy to do.

A cauldron exploded in Potions class that day. It sent four students into the infirmary.

_Boy_

Albus Severus Potter was quite content with his head lowered in his crossed arms. Where he was supposed to be studying for his upcoming class, he was now lazily dozing off.

He didn't get as much sleep as he would have liked, his thoughts plagued by a certain blonde Slytherin. Scorpious Malfoy confused a lot of people, him included, and Al wondered why that was so.

Nobody could get close to Scorpious. Al had seen it for himself how the blonde chose his friends in the most selective of ways.

But it was nice to think of him, with his pale blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes. He had a nice voice too, Scorpious. It was a baritone that sent his knees buckling.

So deep into his nearly obsessive thoughts, Albus didn't notice his little sister right until she'd slammed her hands on their table tucked away in the library that was frequented by several Weasleys and Potters at the same time.

"Did you hear?" Lily gushed out, her pale cheeks nearly as red as her hair. She must have come a long way to be so out of breath seeing as she was impossibly fit. "Don't give me the silent treatment just because we're in the library and shouldn't be making noise, answer me!"

"Lower your voice." Rose thought to reprimand, flicking her book towards another page. "And no whatever it was that made you run like dragons were after your head didn't reach our ears just yet. Care to enlighten us?"

"And where did you come from?" Albus added, still a bit sleepy.

Lily gave out an aggravated sound that made it clear that her cousin and brother, who was looking properly drowsy yet again, obviously not completely with them, were not giving what she had to say the attention it so greatly deserved.

"Scorpious Malfoy has a boyfriend." She all but screamed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

Albus eyes widened a fraction. It wasn't a secret that the Malfoy heir fancied blokes and he'd basically never admitted nor denied that he was more than delicately curved so it wasn't much of a surprise to know that he had a love life. What did shock most of the occupants of Hogwarts was the fact that the blonde was going… steady and was supposedly serious about this one.

And he admitted it.

"What are you talking about?" Rose inquired, putting her book down. "Malfoy doesn't do boyfriends."

Lily smiled smugly, pleased that they now saw the gravity of what she had had to say. "I didn't say boyfriends Rose, I said _a boyfriend_."

"I see." Rose said, her voice still confused. "I'm lost though Lils. Malfoy doesn't do relationships. He's always been breaking one heart after another ever since fourth year, remember?"

"Where'd you even hear about this?" Albus put in, wanting to know. Did Scorpious really admit to it?

"I'm getting to that." Lily told her brother. "That's what I thought too because as you recall I thought he was hot as hell back when I was a first year and so asked about him and heard that he was the typical James Bond. Earlier today though he and Lysander were partnered up for potions and was working on truth serums."

"They're already on that chapter?" Rose cut off, eyes widening before they narrowed. "Damn, Slughorn's got more house favoritism than you would believe."

"Yes, I know. I'm a Slytherin remember?" Lily interjected before the older red head could go on a tirade about potions masters and their apparent love for their hatchlings. "There was an herb in that potion that made you want to tell the truth as long as it was within distance that you could smell it. He and Scorpious had an argument over whether or not it was the herb and one thing lead to another, Lysander asked him if he was seeing someone and Scorpious couldn't help but confess that he had a boyfriend."

"Oh wow. There's no denying that!" Rose grinned.

"I know!" Lily threw her hands up into the air. "And I quote from Lysander himself since I'd visited him earlier, Scorpious had said that this boy was "not a conquest" and it was their first anniversary today!"

"Whoever that boy is is pretty damn lucky." Louis plopped down into an open chair contributing to the conversation. "I may not be close to Malfoy or like him too well because he has this attitude but I can appreciate a good looking boy."

"I know what you mean." Lily sighed. "Who knew that Malfoy could be so loyal? I mean 'anniversary!' That's one whole year."

"How come no one's heard about it before?" Rose asked. "It hasn't been on the rumor mill at all. And wasn't he seeing Parkinson just a month ago?"

"Supposedly they both agreed to be vigilant about said relationship." Lily replied. "That was all Lysander got out of him though because the potion exploded thanks to Malfoy's magic combusting. He didn't like being forced to talk about his love life with some boy."

Rose nodded understandingly. "So it seems."

"Parkinson and he were never a thing." Louis suddenly said. "Parkinson's seeing that Smith boy since November."

"I didn't know…" Rose eyed the youngest Potter. "You Slytherin's sure are secretive."

"Snakes, Slytherin, and secret all start with s." Lily replied, smiling. It dropped though when her eyes landed on her brother who had been unusually quiet.

Rose too noticed Albus' silence and regarded him with calculating eyes. The Potter boy refused to raise his head, making his dark fringe cover his eyes a bit, a small sad smile on his face.

"Al?" Lily moved to touch her brother's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." Albus patted her hand before taking in a deep breath and raised his head.

Both Rose and Lily saw the usually happy emerald green eyes smolder into an indecipherable glaze as it was obvious Al's feelings were going in turmoil. He attempted another smile before shuffling the papers in front of him and moving to stand up.

"I've gotta go now though… Lots of work to do and might just visit the infirmary later." He promptly got all his belongings before waving then walking away.

Louis' blonde eyebrow rose. "What was that about?"

It was when the older Potter was gone that Rose rounded on Lily. "Al didn't like our conversation."

"What?" Lily said.

Louis asked, "Know something we don't?"

Rose smacked her head for a bit before sighing loudly. "Al must have liked Scorpious. On our first year, during the Sorting, I saw Al staring at Malfoy with moony-eyes and Malfoy's supposedly humoring at least half a dozen passing fancies ever since he turned thirteen. Al must have liked him and felt just a bit encouraged because he could have had a least a brief relationship with Malfoy but not it's rumored that he has a steady boyfriend."

Lily's eyes were wide with shock and bulging with grief. "I just prattled away not even realizing that I basically slapped it into him that he'd lost his chance."

"Well…" Louis sought for a way to console the youngest Potter's feelings. He'd had an idea that maybe Al fancied the blonde, but didn't think much of it since he knew Al would never entertain the idea of hooking up with him. The best Louis could do was a half hearted. "Malfoy doesn't deserve him any way."

To which Lily cried out, "I'm a horrible sister!"

_Boy_

Scorpious noted that everyone had taken an opportunity to see him in the infirmary, eyes glazed over with curiosity and he could hardly reign in his temper.

He was usually a calm man and he thought over everything before doing anything. Why he'd been stupid enough to subject himself to be the leaves' victim earlier that day he would never know.

Just that… He didn't expect Scamander to have asked him that, but if he were being honest, he had hoped that that would be the topic. It truly was his anniversary with his man and being together for a year in secrecy was fun and all, but now he wanted to let everybody know who his significant other was but didn't know how to approach the subject.

It didn't help that his love was more than a little self conscious and couldn't help but lower himself to the point that he was convinced that Scorpious' interest would one day leave him.

The Slytherin doubted that happening in the next two hundred years.

"Is it true then mate?" Parker Zabini sat down on his bed, a small smirk on his face. "Is my best friend finally settling down?"

"He's my boyfriend Parker, not my husband." He deadpanned, answering in true Scorpious fashion.

Parker rolled his eyes. "Yes, but he very well could be. Why didn't tell you tell me that you were finally getting serious?"

"He didn't want it known." Scorpious shifted, trying to get comfortable on the hospital bed. "He was afraid people would start judging us."

"He needn't be." Parker replied ruefully. "You're a Slytherin, and we all know we take care of our own. Him being your lover, the motion extends to him."

"Still."

"All right." Parker said, realizing that Scorpious wasn't going to say anything else. He gingerly patted the blonde's blanket covered thigh grinning when he winced.

"You bastard."

"It's not every day you see Scorpious Malfoy forcibly stuck in bed." Parker shrugged his shoulders. "I'm milking this for all I can."

"Don't you have classes?" Scorpious said. "Just leave me alone and let me stew."

"Ah yes. Trying to figure out how to apologize to your love for letting the secret out?" Parker sent him a sympathetic face before walking towards the door. "Good luck with that Scorp!"

Scorpious gulped, he knew he needed it. He watched as his best friend went on his way, probably back to the dungeons when a dark haired figure went into the infirmary.

"Potter." He nodded towards him, before glancing at the other beds where Lysander and two other Ravenclaws who had gotten caught in his magic mishap resided. He felt a bit guilty he'd gotten them hurt, but he was in the infirmary as well. Karma worked fast.

"Malfoy." The sentiment was echoed. "Heard something interesting about you."

"Did you now?" Scorpious asked.

"Mhmm…" Albus walked away from the doorway, his hands in his pockets. "I heard you were dating some boy."

Scorpious held his breath as the Albus glanced around before he manually swished the curtains around his bed closed.

Emerald green eyes that had the power to melt him had he not been sitting, gazed at him, a wicked smirk on Albus' face. "Should I be jealous?"

The blonde laughed, a bit of his nerves leaking into his voice. He opened his arms and Albus crawled into them, resting his head on the blonde's chest.

"Considering no one has an idea on who this boy is… maybe you still have a chance of wooing me." Scorpious said in what was supposed to be a condescending tone.

Albus gasped exaggeratedly. "Will you consider me though? I thought it was your one year anniversary!"

"I said you could woo me. I didn't say it would work." Scorpious replied. "I happen to love this boy."

Albus grinned before raising his head and placing a soft kiss on Scorpious' lips. "This boy loves you too."

_Boy_

Rose was consoling an antsy Lily during breakfast that morning. The younger red head still couldn't get over the fact that she prematurely ended a possible love interest of her brother's and it was eating her away. Rumor was it last night that Scorpious and his beau had spent the night together in the infirmary because his lover was so scared that Scorpious had gotten hurt.

"He didn't even come for breakfast!" Lily grumbled as she stabbed at her bacon. "He's so depressed he's rejecting food."

"Or maybe he's visiting Lysander." Hugo supplied from beside his sister. "Stop being so hard on yourself Lily."

"But I hurt him." Lily mumbled.

Rose sighed before finishing her pumpkin juice and standing up. "Come on."

"Where are you going?" Hugo asked, hastily eating a last spoonful of eggs before standing u pas well.

"You might be right." She replied, tugging on Lily's arm. "He might be with Lysander. Maybe he wanted to hear about what Malfoy said himself… get over the wound and all that."

Hugo nodded and with his help, the two siblings managed to get Lily to the infirmary where a slightly delirious Lysander greeted them.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, noting the way his bright blue eyes were wide and he was pale.

"I think I'm hallucinating." The blonde replied.

"Why is that?" Hugo asked. "You look fine."

"Well…" Lysander's head turned to the bed a bit of ways away from him. The three cousins' head followed and they gained the same shocked expression on their faces.

Scorpious Malfoy slept with a smile on his face. Not that he could be blamed. His arms were wrapped around a terribly familiar face, whose eyes were open and were staring at the blonde with such love Lily let out a rather loud gasp.

"Albus!"

Said boy's head turned to look at them, surprise coloring in his eyes and turning his cheeks pink before he shrugged sheepishly. "I'm the boy... rather… I'm _his _boy."

* * *

**I liked how that ended. I hope you guys liked it too. Thoughts?**

**C stands for Camera**


End file.
